


In The Details

by Kalloway



Category: Machine City Knights - Erin A. Bisson
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Surya grinned.





	In The Details

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, May 25/Sordid details following

Hauyne stared. Surya was... dripping... something... Possibly, it was blood, or... Hauyne wasn't entirely sure what all fluids Surya actually contained at this point. He didn't want to know. 

Surya grinned. 

Well, apparently Surya's pain dampeners were working well enough. That was something, at least. 

He hadn't seen any preliminary reports about anything... exciting enough to have been caused by Surya, he supposed, but that was likely only a matter of time. 

"You wouldn't believe what I managed to find," Surya finally said as he leaned closer. 

Hauyne swallowed hard. It was definitely going to be a very long night.


End file.
